For the production of filters, for example for filter cigarettes, so-called filter tow is used which is supplied packaged in the form of bales in corresponding packages. As the package can be used a re-usable package which is recycled for reuse to the producer of the filter tow. Such packages can comprise materials of low stiffness, such as synthetic fabric, in particular comprising a polypropylene, polyethylene, and polyester fabric, or paper or a synthetic film so that the packages without content can collapse and are unstable.
However, the re-usability of such packages is only ensured if the packages, after their content has been removed, are handled properly, i.e. in particular that the re-usable packages are collected and stored in a suitable manner and are recycled to the producer of the filter tow.